


wasteland, baby, i'm in love

by immolationfox



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Pynch Hours, Vignette, and hozier for the title since im gay, im writing pynch snuggling since i cant actually snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: im gay, im yearning, i'd just like to cuddle
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. all our fear and our fire of the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> im gay, im yearning, i'd just like to cuddle

“What do they mean?”

Adam’s fingers paused in the middle of Ronan’s palm, tracing the lines that raced over and across his hand. His gaze shifted from Ronan’s hand to his icy blue eyes, lazily staring back. Adam’s lips quirked.

“The lines?”

Ronan nodded.

“Hmm,” Adam said, adopting a contemplative look. He cradled Ronan’s hand in his own, tracing with featherlight touch the lines that spoke of Ronan’s life. The women at Fox Way hadn’t actually bothered to teach him how to read palms, assuming that was something they could do. He couldn’t remember. He dragged his gaze away from Ronan’s hand again. Ronan was still staring right at him. Adam tapped Ronan’s palm. “I know what it means.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Adam said with a nod. He paused for dramatic effect. “It means you’re an asshole.”

Ronan burst out laughing.

“Didn’t need magic to tell you that,” he said once he’d recovered from laughing, and dragged Adam down to press kisses against his throat. Adam laughed, and then his laugh turned breathless as Ronan’s hands chased the arch in Adam’s spine. His hands skittered across Ronan’s shoulders in a feeble effort to regain balance, or maybe wrestle him into the mattress. Ronan wrestled him into the mattress instead. He twisted his fingers in Adam’s hair. Adam dug his fingers into Ronan’s shoulders and gasped,

“Still an asshole.”

Ronan laughed again, then pulled away from Adam’s throat and admired the new marks there. 

“Will I still be an asshole if I fix you dinner?”

Adam tapped his fingers against Ronan’s shoulders and hummed, watching the ceiling instead of looking at Ronan as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Maybe. Fix me dinner first.”


	2. happens each time a boy falls in love with a boy

Ronan paused in the doorway, breath catching in his throat. Adam Parrish was otherworldly. Adam Parrish was a dream, because there was no way  _ Adam Parrish  _ would willingly choose to be in Ronan’s bed. Adam Parrish, swathed in Ronan’s sheets. Adam Parrish, basking in the gentle heat of the early spring sun. Adam Parrish, wearing Ronan’s sweatpants, riding low on his hips. Adam Parrish, wearing Ronan’s t-shirt, rumpled and exposing a smooth expanse of tanned, freckled skin.

Ronan’s fingers twitched. God, he loved him. He wanted to hate the surge of possessiveness that seized his chest at the sight of Adam, sprawled and sleeping quietly in his bed. He tried to hate it. Contemplatively, Ronan chewed on his thumbnail and leaned on the door jamb. Or maybe it was angrily. Maybe he angrily chewed on his thumbnail. Feelings were hard and unnecessarily complicated. 

The point was this: seeing Adam Parrish in things that belonged to Ronan Lynch, made the same Ronan Lynch  _ feel things. _

This had to be a dream, or it wouldn’t be so fucking perfect. 

Ronan drifted closer, achingly, watching the steady rise-and-fall of Adam’s back. Watched him stretch and sigh in his sleep. Watched the soft sweep of his hair shift against his forehead, and Ronan  _ ached  _ with the force of his feelings. His fingers drifted across the skin of Adam’s half-exposed hip without thinking about it. Ronan eased under the sheets next to him and Adam only sighed again, and pressed against Ronan.

He woke stretching like a cat: sleepily, contently, maybe even a little smugly. His eyes blinked open and even as they focused on Ronan, already awake and watching, they retained some of the sleep-softness that Adam wore beautifully. Adam blinked slowly, and then smiled. Something bright sparked in Ronan’s chest and he reached out, touching that smile with his knuckles. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Adam blinked.

“Would I lie to you?” Ronan asked before Adam could argue. 

Adam opened his mouth. Then shut it, and lurched forward to kiss him sloppily. 


End file.
